Makeover and Condoms
by Allenfairytail
Summary: It's Mimi's 16th birthday and her friends is celebrating it. Ichigo bought a present for her but it is not what he and Mimi expected to see. What will happened now? MimiXOC


**Allenfairytail: Hey readers! I've decided to a one shot story about Ichigo (My OC) and Mimi's relationship in this story and I'm going to do more one shots about my OC'S and the peach fuzz characters. This story takes place several years later. Everyone is in their teen years. Everyone is around 16 (Except Ichigo and Kim, who are 17). Anyway, enjoy the one shot! ^_^**

* * *

"**Happy Birthday MIMI!" Amanda and Chibisuke shouted in happiness.**

"**Thank You!" Mimi said in joy.**

"**So, how does it feel to be 16?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.**

"**I feel the same mentally and emotionally, but I am so happy that you guys did this for me! I feel so loved!" Mimi said with a cheerful expression.**

"**Oh, You're very welcome Mimi." Amanda said.**

"**So, what do you guys feel like doing right now?" Angelo asked Mimi, with a smile on his face.**

**Mimi thought for a minute. Ichigo bought his Xbox 360 so that they can play video games, which Mimi loves to play video games, Amanda bought lots of food and drinks for the party and Kim bought supplies so that they can do makeover for nails, do their hair and their feet as well. **

"**Let's go to my room and do a makeover!" Mimi said.**

"**Yeah! Good idea." Kim agreed.**

"**I haven't have a makeover in such a long time." Amanda shouted in joy.**

"**We'll be right back. Amanda, Kim and I are going to my room and have a makeover ok. In the meantime, make yourself at home!" Mimi said to the three boys.**

"**Ok." Chibisuke simply said. **

"**Alright." Angelo said.**

"**You guys take your time." Ichigo said.**

"**Aww! Your such a gentleman Ichigo!" Mimi said while blushing pink in embarrassment.**

"**Uh...Thanks." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.**

**And with that, the three girls retreated towards Mimi's bedroom to start their makeover, leaving the boys wondering on what they should do in the meantime. **

"**Now what should we do? Any ideas?" Chibisuke asked.**

"**Let's go spy and peeked on the girls." Angelo replied, while forming a perverted smile on his face.**

"**NO! WE ARE _NOT DOING THAT_! THAT'S _INVADING PRIVACY_!" Ichigo exclaimed.**

"**Tch. Why should I _care_ about privacy?" Angelo asked with a baffled look on his face.**

"**Why _shouldn't you _be?" Ichigo asked back.**

"**Well, I don't mind privacy at all. If I'm doing something, private and if a girl sees it, I will have a smile on my face." Angelo said.**

"**What if it's a _boy _seeing you in your private moments?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Then, I would most likely beat the crap out of them and say that their a _homo _and I'll tell the boy that I don't _swing that way_. Simple as that." Angelo replied with a sudden serious look on his face.**

"**Of course..." Ichigo sighed is disbelief.**

"**What do you do in your _private moments, exactly_?" Chibisuke innocently asked, with a confused look on his face.**

**Ichigo eye wided at Chibisuke's question to Angelo while Angelo himself was forming a smirk on his face. Ichigo knew that was a bad idea for Chibisuke to ask such a question like that and he also sees Angelo's smirk on his face, indicating that Angelo will tell Chibisuke something stupid and immoral. As he was thinking on what Angelo is gonna say with his dirty mind, he then heard Angelo began to speak.**

"**Well, Chibisuke, if you must know, that what I do in my private moments is that I ma-" Angelo started but was interrupted by Ichigo.**

"**For the love of god Angelo and for our brother, _DO NOT SAY IT! I DO NOT WANT CHIBISUKE'S INNOCENCE TO BE DESTROYED OR __DAMAGED IN ANY WAY!_ IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance.**

"**What? He asked me, so I'm giving him my answer!"Angelo said.**

"**Please...Don't say it..." Ichigo calmly said.**

"**Oh, ok. Fine. Chibisuke, I won't tell you until you're a little older ok." Angelo said.**

"**Ok Angelo!" Chibisuke with a cheerful tone.**

**Suddenly, Angelo, Chibisuke and Ichigo heard footsteps coming closer, indicating that Amanda, Mimi and Kim was done of their _"makeover". _When they saw the three girls, Amanda and Kim appearances was the same while Mimi's appearance was different. Her nails and toenails was decorated in green, her eye lashes was decorated with blue mixed with light pink shade. She was now wearing a cute little yellow dress that shortly passes down her knees, with sunflowers decorated all over. Her hair was now in pigtails with yellow ribbons tied to it. The three boys stared at Mimi in awe and amazed by Mimi's cute appearance.**

"**Wow..." Chibisuke trailed off.**

"**Mimi! Like, you look _super cute_!" Angelo said while blushing slightly. **

"**I'll say...Yellow does suit you even though it's not your favorite color." Ichigo said.**

"**Awwww! You guys are too much! Your making me blush!" Mimi said as the boys complements is indeed, making her face turn red in flatterness and embarrassment.**

"**Anyway, I'm going swimming in the backyard." Kim said.**

"**Me too!" Amanda said.**

"**Alright! I'll join you guys!" Chibisuke joined in.**

"**That goes with me too. I'm very bored!" Angelo exclaimed with boredom.**

"**Alright! You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute. Need to do something right quick." Mimi said.**

"**Ok. Call us if you need us ok." Amanda said.**

**As everyone was going to the backyard pool, Mimi saw Ichigo leaving with them.**

"**Ichigo? Can I talk to you, _in private please_?" Mimi shyly asked.**

"**Uh...sure?" Ichigo replied, unsure of why she asked him to stay behind.**

"**Relax Ichigo. Nothing is wrong." Mimi calmly said, noticing his awkward atmosphere around him.**

"**Oh, ok." Ichigo said, letting out a relieved sigh.**

"**Let me ask you a question. What do you think of my...you know..._makeover_...?" Mimi trailed off, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.**

"**0.0! Ugh... um...well..." Ichigo was trailing off, not knowing what to say about her little makeover.**

"**I'm ugly. Am I?" Mimi asked in a sad tone.**

"**What? No! It's just that... they really know how to make a girl pretty...really..." Ichigo trailed off again due to Mimi's makeover.**

"**Really? Cause I think that they put too much makeup even though I hate_ makeup_." Mimi replied while rubbing the makeup off her eyes.**

"**You hate _makeup_?" Ichigo asked having a surprising look on his face.**

"**Yep." Mimi replied simply.**

"**Well, I agree with you when you said that they put so much makeup on. It's just that...I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Ichigo admitted.**

"**AWW! You are such a gentlemen! But you should tell people the truth with their appearances, no matter what Ichigo promise?" Mimi asked.**

"**Promised." Ichigo said simply. He looked at Mimi's outfit and even though he don't think about girls appearances all the time, he'll admit that Mimi's yellow dress does suit her with her yellow ribbon tied up pigtails.**

"**Anyway, Happy birthday Mimi." Ichigo said as he took out his present and hand it over to her.**

**Mimi smiled at the present and takes before taking a peek inside. Ichigo is very satisfied that Mimi likes, but all the happiness came to abrupt end when Mimi pulled out a box of condoms.**

"**Thank you Ichigo! Um, can you tell why my present is a box of condoms?" Mimi asked with innocent confused look on her face.**

"**Wait a minute..._Wh...Wh...WHAT_?" Ichigo yelled in confusion as he snatched the bag and look for his present, only to find out that it wasn't there to be found. He then stared at the condoms before realizing who would do such a thing to Ichigo.**

"**ANGELO!" Ichigo yelled in anger.**

"**Ichigo? What wrong?" Mimi asked calmly, noticing Ichigo's rage.**

"**So this was _Angelo's_ doing...that son of a bitch..." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.**

**Ichigo remembered something that happened that had to do with Angelo earlier in the day. While he was getting lunch, he then noticed Angelo** **peeking into the bag that held his present for Mimi. He then asked Angelo what he's doing and Angelo only chuckled while smirking evilly before finally saying that he was only seeing what he'd gotten** **for Mimi so that he wouldn't get her the same thing. Now, _he truly realized_ what he has been doing.**

"**_How embarrassing and humiliating_..." Ichigo thought, as he continued to stare at the box of condoms.**

**Mimi looked up at him quizzically before smiling**.

"**Thank you Ichigo!" Mimi said, as she took the box of condoms and put them away in one of her drawers.**

"**_Why are you keeping them_?" Ichigo asked with a confused look on his face. He would have gladly thrown them away or something because why would he keep condoms?**

"**They're a gift from you and well…" Mimi trailed off as her cheeks became pink and she had to avert her gaze to the floor.**

"**They may be useful someday." Mimi finished with a smile on her blushing face.**

**His eyes widened and he stared at Mimi in a way that he couldn't even explain himself. **

"**_Why would you need them_?" was all that managed to come out of Ichigo's mouth.**

"**_For safe sex, of course_!" Mimi replied, while laughing, filling the room with her cheerful atmosphere.**

**His jaw dropped completely.** **This seemed to bother Ichigo. A lot. He did not know what to do at this point.**

"**_Do you even have someone to do that with_?" Ichigo asked with an angry tone, while forming a frown on his face.**

**It was only after he asked the question that he realized what and how he'd asked it. Feeling ashamed, he shook his head and looked at Mimi in the eyes. **

"**You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to ask…"** **Ichigo said, while being embarrassed by his question.**

**Watching him closely with soft eyes, Mimi nodded and took a step towards Ichigo.**

"**Thank you very much, Ichigo." Mimi said while forming her cutest smile on her face**.

**At this, Ichigo blinked and wondered what and why she's thanking him for.**

"**For what, Mimi?" Ichigo asked. **

"**For being the Ichigo that I know and love." Mimi replied while resting her head on Ichigo's chest.**

"**Don't thank me." Ichigo said as he shrugged and smiled.**

"**Anyway, let go to the back backward and joined the others. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long." Mimi said.**

"**Ok. Let's go." Ichigo said as he and Mimi was heading outside to joined their friends and the rest of the day, celebrating Mimi's party with joy and happiness.**

* * *

**Allen: There! All Done! Hope you all like the one shot story. Again, Chibisuke, Angelo and Ichigo are my OC'S and I'm going to do more of these one-shots in the near future while working on Peach fuzz on Facebook. If you need more info about my OC'S, review me or email me and I'll answer it. See you next time! **


End file.
